wretched_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Yagaga mental patterns
Males and females differ in their overall thinking patterns. Men are more radical in their decisions and tend to show traits of fatalism - while women are more abstract and prefer not to follow strict algorithms. It also guide common logic of assignments and preferred activities. For example, should we take a trial period and give a task of, say, constructing a ship, overall endeavour will look like this: - Men made a project, with all academics and logics applied - look at it - and stated: "ain't gonna sail". - Will deconstruct the whole things and do it again from scratch - look at it again - and state: "looks like a floating bucket". - Will deconstruct the whole things and do it again from scratch - look at it again - and state: "not optimal". - Will deconstruct the whole things and do it again from scratch - look at it again - and state: "NOW it looks like it should". And will set it sail. As a result, we will have a very universal solution, fit best for almost any task, simple and optimised as it's only possible and overall chip. Women made a "chassis" of sorts, meanwhile - and will apply it right away, starting to tweak and upgrade it as matters press on - thus, aiming to get best of everything, still keeping the base intact. As the result, we will have the following in the long run: - Women applied a working solution already. Men are constructing. - Women start to tweak and optimise their solution. Men are still constructing. - Women keep on progressing in their researches, having a whole line of various solutions, based on one core. Men will apply an universal solution, that exceeds everything that women did so far, and requires no adapting. - By the end of trial, women will have a pricey model, modernised from bottom to mast peak, only thing that it can not do - is playing a viola (though, that one unique barge that has a whole orchestral organ entangles in it's tricky mechanisms, is created by women). Men will have their simple and stable line of "English-quality" ships. So, women will have a great path of progress and research in fields of innovations, very effective, but not optimal and pretty expensive overall. Men will have less inventions and research innovations, but will have a steady and firm result that sailed both oceans hundred times and never needed any changes. Stable as planet orbit - and reliable as German door locks - still cheap and easy to build thanks to simplicity of overall construction. Thus, men and women find their ways in different jobs and lines - men are usually seen as lords, kings, overseers, guides, women - are advisors; men - are architects and builders, women - are engineers and innovators, men - are warriors and knights, women - are supporting lines and special forces. If you build a house, men will tell where and how to hammer a support beam, and what wood to use for that things, while women will think of a lever and a hammer most perfect for this specific beam and this specific angle specifically for this soil - including possible rain. And will also remake the result into something else later on when rain ends and winds start to howl.